Secrets and Trust
by allsaints-homeandawayfan
Summary: When Donna finds out she pregnant she only tells Rachel and Mike to keep it quiet and not tell anyone as she doesn't want to keep the baby. Will Harvey discover what Mike and Donna are hiding from him? Will Mike and Rachel change Donna mind? Will Harvey discover what going on before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

(Donna looks at the pregnancy test and discovers she pregnant she walks into her office and cries)

(Rachel and Mike walk in to Donna office as they are meant to be going to dinner and discover Donna cry so Rachel walks in and hugs her and Mike rubs her back)

Rachel: Donna what wrong  
Donna Before i tell you can you close the door  
Mike: Yeah sure  
(Mikes walks to the door and closes it)  
Mike:Now what got you so upset  
Donna: A few weeks ago i had a one night stand  
Rachel: We all had those so there no problem  
Donna: I'm pregnant  
Mike: Congratulations  
(Donna frowns)  
Donna: Im not keeping it  
Rachel: What? Why?  
Donna: This kid won't have a father and my life busy with work  
Mike: You will have Rachel and i to support you and Harvey to  
Donna: He not going to know about this i booked an appointment at the clinic this afternoon  
Rachel: You will regret this  
Donna: No i won't im alone and this kid needs a father and i can't give that to then  
Mike: They would have the best mother around and Rach and I will be the cool Uncle and Aunt and Harvey can help  
Donna: Im not keeping it and that final  
Rachel: Donna please  
Donna: I said that final  
(Rachel and Mike walk out and Donna sits in her office)

(Rachel and Mike are in the hallway)  
Rachel: You ok  
Mike: I will be but lying to Harvey will be hard he will sooner or later figure out what going on with Donna or at least question if something is as the three of us work together and if she starts coming to me and sees us having deeps covos which he will he get suss  
Rachel: We cover it up and you can just say it about me  
Mike: Yeah i guess  
Rachel: We can do this after all we protecting Donna  
Mike: Yeah i know  
(They hug)


	2. Chapter 2

[ Mike walks over to Donna desk]

Mike: You wanted to see me

Donna: I need you to cover for me for a few hours

Mike: Why?  
Donna: I'm getting

Mike: Are you sure about this?  
Donna: Yeah, I am

Mike: OK I will cover

[Harvey walks out his office door to the desk where Donna and Mike are and stands there]

Donna: Thanks for covering for me Mike

Mike: No problem but are you sure you're not going to regret this later on

Donna: Yeah, I am after all I have you and Rachel by your side

Mike: Yeah well, we will look after you but are you sure you don't want to tell anyone else about this

Donna: Yeah, I am and Thanks Mike

[Donna walks away]

[Mike turns around and sees Harvey]

Harvey: Where Donna going?  
Mike: She have an appointment

Harvey: Why didn't she tell me that

Mike: She just didn't want Jessica to know that all  
Harvey: I'm not Jessica. If something going on she should be able to come to me

Mike: If something was she would tell you

Harvey: I hope so as I thought we told each other everything

Mike: And you do if something was going on she would tell you

[Harvey looks at Mike]

Harvey: Did she tell you where she was going?

Mike: Yeah she did as she asked Rachel to go with her

Harvey: So it serious

[Mike nods]

Harvey: So tell me what going on

Mike: Im sorry Harvey but I promised I wouldn't

Harvey: She my friend

Mike: She will tell you when she ready

Harvey: Why did she confide in you not me

Mike: She have her reasons now let get back to work

[Rachel and Donna are at the clinic and sitting down]

Rachel: Are you sure about this

Donna: You sound like Mike

Rachel: We just want you to be certain

Donna: I am

Rachel: Well be right here with you

Donna: Thanks Rachel

[The Doctor walks in the room and calls Donna name out and her and Rachel goes in the room]

[Donna lays on the bed ]

Dr Matthews: Now I need to do an ultrasound to see where the baby is and to make sure it safe to do this

Donna: Ok

[Dr Matthews put Gel on Donna and does the ultrasound but stops in her tracks]

Rachel: Is everything alright?  
Donna: What is it

Dr Matthews: You lost the baby im so sorry

[Donna cries and Rachel hugs her tightly]

Donna: Lets go back to work

Rachel: Alright come on and I text Mike on the way and let him know what happening

Donna: Thanks

[Rachel in her office and Donna walks to her desk and sits down which both Mike and Harvey see from the office]

Mike: Harvey I be back I just going to let Donna know everything ok here

Harvey: Ok but please be quick

[Mike walks out and stands next to Donna]

Donna: How did it go here?  
Mike: Yeah it went ok but Donna I'm so sorry this happened to you

[Donna tears up as Harvey walks out of his office and stands there quietly]

Donna: This isn't fair Mike, none of this is fair, I don't understand how this happened or what I meant to do now how do I keep living? how do I forgive myself for not wanting this is the first place?

[Mike hugs Donna as Harvey watches on he sees their actions but can't hear everything they are saying]

Mike: No Donna it isn't but this isn't your fault and as for what your meant to do is cry or whatever you need to and you don't need to forgive yourself as it isn't your fault and you will keep living as after all you have Rachel and me supporting you

[Mike and Donna pull out of the hug and Harvey walks closer]

Harvey: Donna are you ok?  
[Donna lies as she speaks]

Donna: Yeah, I am just not feeling well that all

[Harvey is sussing at this and the look between Mike and Donna]

Harvey: Well if you need some time off I'm here and next time you have an appointment you can tell me I won't tell Jessica

[Donna nods as Harvey walks back into his office]


	3. Chapter 3

**30 mins later**

[Mike and Harvey are In his office when Donna walks in crying and Harvey spots her]

Harvey: Donna what is it?

Donna: Mike

[Mike walks over to Donna and hugs her]

Mike: Just breathe ok just Breathe, Harvey go and get Rachel now

Harvey: You can and I'll stay with her

Donna: Harvey please get Rachel

Harvey: Ok but this for you not Mike

[Donna nods as Harvey walks out worried]

[Rachel in her office when Harvey walks in and she notices him and looks up]

Rachel: Hey Harvey what are you doing here?  
Harvey: I been ordered by Donna to come and get you she crying and she wont tell me what going on and Mike and you clearly know

Rachel: Yeah we do

[Harvey looks at Rachel]

Harvey: Please tell me what going on all I want to do is be there for her and help her

Rachel: I know but Mike and I promised her we wouldn't say anything and believe me if we hadn't promised her we would tell you

Harvey: Rachel please

Rachel: Im sorry I promised her now let get back to Donna

[Harvey nods]

[Donna sitting on Harvey chair talking to Mike]

Donna: How am I meant to stay strong? I am trying but I cant

Mike: Your not meant to stay strong. You are meant to grieve

Donna: But that hurts to much

Mike: If you don't grieve you wont ever be strong

Donna: I wish I didn't think about myself and that I thought about

Mike: You will think about your baby and you already are

Donna: This is so hard

Mike: Maybe you should ask Harvey for a few days off

Donna: It would be out of the blue and I cant do that

Mike: If you stay here you wouldn't be able to focus

Donna: That better then telling Harvey and been a failure

Mike: He would understand and your not a failure

Donna: The baby was Lewis so he wouldn't understand. Lewis forced me to sleep with him so I could keep my job

Mike: Im sorry I didn't reliaze how mess it was

Donna: Well of course you didn't as I didn't tell you

[Rachel walks in Harvey's office with Harvey behind her Mike and Donna are still in there]

Donna: Harvey can you give us a minute

Harvey: Why cant you just tell me what going on?  
Donna: Because I don't want to so please just give us a minute

Harvey: Fine

[Harvey walks out]

Donna: Look I just told Mike this now I going to tell you

Rachel: What is it?

Donna: Lewis forced me to sleep with him to keep my job

Rachel: So he was

[Donna looks at Mike and they nod]  
Mike: You know what I going to make sure he never hurts you again

Donna: Mike no

Mike: He going to pay for this

Donna: Mike please don't do this

[Mike walks out angry and straight passed Harvey so Harvey follow him noticing his angry look]

Donna: Great now Harvey going to find out

Rachel: Perhaps Harvey following him will make him stop

Donna: Hopefully

[Mike walks in Lewis office and start yelling not reliazes Harvey behind him]

Mike How dare you make Donna sleep with you to keep her job. What kind of person even are you oh wait I know someone who makes someone sleep with then to keep there job but also makes then pregnant

[Harvey looks shocked but speaks up]

Harvey: Donna's pregnant

[Mike turns around]

Mike: You weren't meant to hear that you weren't even meant to know

Harvey: So that what you and Rachel and Donna been keeping from me

Mike: Yeah she didn't want you to know

Harvey: She should of told me she was pregnant

Lewis: And me after all I going to be a father so she known this for three weeks and haven't told me

Mike: Your not going to be a father Lewis because she lost the baby and she have spent half of the day been strong and half breaking down infront of me or Rachel and then we spent half of our day reassuring her

[Harvey annoyed at Lewis and walks over and punches him before Mike pulls him away and they walk out of the office]

[Mike and Harvey are in the hallway]

Harvey: So the appointment this morning was that

Mike: Yep and that when she found out she lost it

Harvey: She should of told me we don't keep things like this from each other

Mike: Look I wouldn't known unless I with Rachel

Harvey: I should have known something was going on. I should have taken care of her

Mike: Don't blame yourself you didn't know cause she didn't tell you

Harvey: Let's go Donna needs me


End file.
